The Next Day Hell Froze Over
by RichAtSin
Summary: Sam could only stare in shock. Was Dean sharing his pie?


**The next day hell froze over**

Summary: Sam could only stare in shock. Was Dean sharing his pie?

Disclaimer: I want to. Really, I do. But sadly I don't own Supernatural. Damn…

Now this is obviously a sequel to "The day hell froze over," just because I couldn't help myself. Castiel should get in on the action too! This will happen sometime after "Two minutes to Midnight" when (SPOILER! Sorry.) Cas is human. (I love it! I really hope he doesn't die…)

Enjoy! :)

* * *

"I should not be hungry." Cas grumbled, his face in a mask of disgust.

"Dude…Cas, listen man, you need to eat." Sam pleaded the former angel.

"I shouldn't have to!" Cas slammed his palm on the table, jaw clenching and unclenching. The people in the diner looked at their table with irritation clearly written on their faces, before they turned back to eating their own meals again.

_Well they can stick it._

Castiel audibly let out a gust of air from his nostrils before turning his head to gaze out the window. The younger Winchester's heart nearly broke at the sight. He glanced at Dean, wondering why the man hadn't said anything to try and console the former angel. Dean was, in fact, closer to Castiel then Sam was – so why stay shut and let Cas keep hurting?

If Dean had saw Sam looking at him, then he didn't show it. He simply gave Castiel a fleeting look before turning his attention to the dessert menu. Sam scoffed. It was just like him to blow everything off and not talk. Before Sam could say anything else the _clicks_ of heels treading across the tile floors sounded.

"Would you boys like anything?" the waitress asked.

Dean looked at her, from the bottom to top. She was a cutie. Long legged, blonde, busty, generous lips… If only he had a moment…

Sam cleared his throat. "Yes, uh, I think I'll have the grilled chicken wrap."

The waitress smiled and jotted it down in her little notebook. She turned her pearly-white smile to the sullen Castiel, who still had his gaze outside the window.

"Anything for you, sweetie?"

Cas gave her a look, but said nothing. The waitress waited, not getting the hint. Sam's eyes darted between the two. He gave the waitress a weak smile.

"Yeah, um, He'll have the same thing I'm having."

Castiel glared at Sam with such a ferocity that Sam could have sworn the former angel still had some smiting mojo left in him.

"No I will not."

"Dude, I am not letting you do this to yourself. You have to eat!"

"No." Castiel's glare got even more potent than it was before.

The waitress shifted uncomfortably as she looked between the younger Winchester and the man intent on starving himself. She was broken from the spell when Dean snapped his fingers at her. When she looked at him, she was hit with a wide grin.

"He doesn't need anything, babe. But you can get me a nice, big piece of apple pie." Dean said with a dismissing wink. The waitress gladly accepted the escape and retreated to the kitchen to put in the orders. Almost instantly after that, Dean received a none too gentle punch on the arm.

"Dude. He needs to eat!" Sam said vehemently.

"He doesn't want to. So shut your cake-hole."

Castiel gazed at Dean for a moment and blinked. Surely he thought Dean would be the first to start shoving things down his throat, demanding him to quit acting like a woman and eat. Apparently, though, he was wrong. Like he was about the whole Michael debacle. His gaze lingered on the elder Winchester for a moment, as if to thank him. Dean nodded, and Cas' gaze returned to the window.

Sam was _pissed_. So that's it? Dean was going to let Cas die because he doesn't want to eat? He went to say more, but was interrupted by the returning waitress. This time she came with their orders, which she set down immediately. She then retreated hastily, avoiding the table as best she could until it was their time to check out.

Sam moved to offer his wrap to the brooding man, but was stopped by his brother's vice tight grip. A fight could have broken out right then and there, but Castiel's whisper silenced his movements.

"I'm human." he said softly, poignant and so lost. The brothers could almost hear the _And useless_ he left off.

Dean stared at Cas before sinking his spoon in his pie and breaking a piece off. He stuck the piece in his mouth and let the apple flavor coat his tongue. He almost let out a guttural moan.

_Damn that was good pie._

When Dean finished savoring his first bite, which only took seconds, he looked straight at the man who raised him from perdition, and dare he say it the best friend he's got.

"Being human _sucks_." he finally says.

Castiel gave him a cheerless look. Sam clenched his jaw. This was _not_ helping. Not at all.

"But. There are some good things." Dean continued, eyes piercing right through Castiel's.

Castiel tilted his head slightly, as he did oftenly when he tried to comprehend something.

_Like what? Misery? Pain?_

"There's family."

Sam looked at his brother silently. No one would ever know how much his heartstrings were tugged at those two words.

"There's women." Dean grinned. "Sex, money, gambling, fun stuff."

. _Of course._ Sam rolled his eyes.

Castiel's mouth twitched downwards.

"Cool cars." Dean continued, "Which by the way – I'll be teaching you how to drive."

Sam was incredulous. _Dean, and driving lessons with Cas? Right._

Suddenly the elder Winchester sobered up again. He went slowly. Carefully constructing what he was going to say – which could very well be the first time he's ever done that for someone other than Sam.

"There are friends. Which are hard to come by, but they are there."

Castiel could almost feel Dean's gaze intensify.

"There are bonds to be formed… memories to be made. Good and bad…there is fun to be had…" Dean's mouth twitched upwards "Pranks to be played."

Sam swallowed. _God no, not that again._

"And." Dean paused to break off another piece of his favorite dessert. "There's pie."

Castiel – who was silent through the Winchester's speech opened his mouth. He didn't really have anything to say. But even if he did, he couldn't have said anything. For at that moment Dean decided to reach over and stick the spoon carrying the pie – in his mouth. He then slid the spoon out of the former angel's mouth – minus the pie. Stunned – Castiel could do nothing but chew.

"Good, right?" Dean asked.

Castiel nodded slowly.

"Ye-"

Dean stuck another piece in Castiel's mouth and Sam could only stare in shock.

Was Dean sharing his pie? Willingly? _Spoon feeding_ it to _Cas_?

Sam blinked rapidly, as if what he were seeing was an illusion. When indeed it was clear that it wasn't, he turned his body to his older brother.

"It's happened hasn't it? Hell froze over?"

Dean let out a laugh, a genuine one. Something that was hardly heard anymore. It made a smile creep up on Castiel and Sam's faces.

"Waitress!" Dean called out "I think we need some more pie!"

* * *

End.

Man... That was longer than it should have been… and more…serious than I intended… grr.

For this I thought…_would Dean ever share his pie? Would he ever spoon feed it to someone… to Cas?_

Yes, I'm insane. No, I don't care.

So how was it? Did you like it? Should I jump off a cliff and stop writing forever??

Review and Dean will spoon feed _you_! XD


End file.
